The present invention relates to Christmas light and/or reticulate Christmas lights and more particularly to a structure of multi-directions socket for Christmas light which may be reticulated into a network of varied shape in order to present the stepped three-dimensional effect.
Generally, the Christmas light is strung up into a string of lamps in which the sockets are apart from each other and connected by electric wires. Although, a combined sockets Christmas light was lately disclosed. But this type of light string caused more inconvenience because each of the sockets requires a pair of electric wires and the mass of electric wires caused more difficult than the conventional type to make a light string and could not break through on the shape making. Further, the conventional light string is also monotonous and can not make much shape variations except hang from a Christmas free or on equivalent objects that presents no specific effect.
My previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,314 and No. 5,913,597 tried to improve the above discussed defects. However, these two disclosures are of parallel alignment and can not present vertical three-dimensional effect. The shape variations are still not deserving.